Safe in his arms
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: I ha to write Finnceline because Finn is such a cutie and Marceline is such a sexy rebel...Au in which Marceline is abused by her father when he arrives drunk at home that has been happening since her mother died. She hates him and gets to be scared of him but can t hide when he finds her one night. She tries to hide it from Finn but he eventually finds out.


_I just had to write some finnceline or I would die_

* * *

"What happened to your arm?" I jump at the question and look down to notice I'm scratching my arm.

"Oh!" I put my hand into my pocket "I-it's nothing"

"No, it's not nothing" he tries to pull up my sleeve but I catch his wrist. "Marcy, let me see"

"It's nothing!" I say laughing "C'mon, let's go in already"

We enter the restaurant fast and get a table for two near the deck. It's warm and the sight is beautiful. The ships passing by, the water flowing and...I really can't admire it. Images from last night keep flashing through my mind. I almost wince with the pain in my stomach and my arm itching so hard.

"You're doing it again" he says catching my hand, which was half way up my arm "you have some allergy or something?"

I jerk my hand away "yes, Finn, it's an allergy" I lie. It's the best cover I have for the itching from the bruises.

"Allergy of what?" He says raising an eyebrow "you didn't tell me you had any allergies"

"I'm allergic to blondes" I say sneezing fakely and laughing.

He looks up to his blonde hair "not funny" I laugh harder "at all"

The waitress comes to take our order "good night. I will be your waitress," she points at her badge "Bonibel"

"Definitely a good night" I say looking at the sky "full moon, shining stars..."

"You..." Finn says looking at me kindly.

"You..." I laugh.

"So!" The pink haired waitress says "any drinks I can bring you two lovers?"

"Yes" I say "I would like a...something red please. I'll leave it to you"

"Something red?" Finn raises an eyebrow.

"Something red..." The waitress writes down "and for you sir?"

"I would like a coke please" I roll my eyes at him "what?" He complains "then you order"

"For the sir here a blueberry smoothie please" I grin at him and he smiles back.

The waitress laughs lightly while writing down "you sure are an odd couple. Your drinks will be here in a couple of minutes" and she disappears.

I find myself scratching my arm again and look up to him "You sure it's an allergy?" I nod "you are a bit different tonight"

"What?" I complain "I have something in my head?"

"Something definitely is in your head" he nods to my wide-necked red long-sleeved sweater "you never use sweaters"

"What?" I laugh looking down at myself "I look ugly?"

"No!" He alerts "of course you look beautiful" he sighs "you just look troubled by something"

"Last week you said the same" last week he was also drunk. I roll my eyes at him "maybe because I'm a girl...and sometimes girls-"

"No!" He cuts me "I really, really don't wanna know"

I laugh at him "see? Maybe it is my hormones or my-"

"Okay! Okay!" He says swinging his arms up a little "I give up. You're perfectly normal and beautiful. As always"

"One point for the rock star!" I say cheerfully.

"About that..." He says pointing to a little bench by the side with a hat upside down to the side "I have heard that every Wednesdays this hobo sits there and sings with a guitar"

"There's no hobo there" I point out "and no guitar"

"But!" He says "there's a microphone"

"And you are implying that I sing" I rise my brows at him.

"Yes" he catches my foot down the table "because your voice is beautiful"

"Okay" I shrug and stand up "what do you want me to sing?"

"Mmm..." He frowns "surprise me"

I walk over to the stool and one waiter passes me a guitar. I am surprised but take it anyways. I sit down on the stool and adjust the thing with the microphone in front of me. I think of some song I would listen...

"Hey everybody" I say in the microphone "my name is Marceline Abadeer and I will be singing I'm still here. Hope you like it"

I take a deep breathe and start the song. "I am a question to the world. Not an answer to be heard. Or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say. I won't listen anyway. You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be" I notice people are starting to look my way "and what do you think you'd understand. I'm a girl, no, I'm a women. You can't take me and throw me away. And how do you learn what's never shown. Yeah you stand here on your own. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here" almost everyone is looking at me for the first chorus "and I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on, and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me. 'Cause I'm not here" people seem satisfied because I got to the note, but I'm not finished "and you see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. And I wanna tell you who I am. Can you help me be women? They can't break me, as long as I know who I am" I sing the chorus again and now the whole restaurant is looking at me for the final part "they can't tell me who to be.'Cause I'm not what they see. Yeah the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me. And the words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe" I continue the note for seven seconds and by the time I finish the chorus I get claps from all around, even some stand up to clap.

I return to my place and clear my throat "that was mathematical!" Finn says reaching for my hand "it's a very pretty song. A little sad...but awesome. How do you get to that note?"

"Even I don't know" Bonibel arrives with our drinks.

"Here you have..." She takes out her notebook and prepares her pen "may I take your order?"

"Sure" Finn says looking at the menu "I would like a cheeseburger please. And for the lady here a steak of Filet Mignon with French fries. Three quarters"

I rise my brows at him "you do know how to treat a lady" we laugh as Bonibel repeats the order and leaves. "I just love meat"

"And I just love cheeseburgers" he smiles and takes a sip of his drink. He will never stop using that cute beanie with the little ears. He finds me staring "what?"

"Just never change, okay?" He's so different to me "where are we going next?"

"How did you know we were going somewhere else then?" He complains "no fair" I laugh "It's a surprise you carnivore"

"It's not my fault meat is so good" I frown "carnivore? Then you're a cheeseburgervore"

"That's fine by me" he shrugs and takes another sip of his drink "hey this is good" he pushes the glass towards me "here. Try it"

I take a little sip of it. I widen my eyes. "It tastes like heaven through a pipe"

He laughs and takes my drink "what is this?"

"You won't know if you don't try" he rolls his eyes and takes a sip, nodding as he does "it's cow blood" he spits some to the napkin and coughs. "I was just kidding!" I laugh and he steps on my foot under the table "ow!" I laugh.

"It's your fault" he says taking another sip "you are able to order cow blood just to prank me"

"Well..." I confess "yes, I'm able"

The food arrives and we eat. Between laughs and chattering we finish off and Finn takes me to the surprise place. He bends my eyes before coming down the car and guides me through the place. We stop and he whispers in my ear "you can look now"

I feel his gentle fingers untangling the knot and when the bend falls I turn and hug him tight. I give him a firm kiss and curse him for being so awesome. "I knew you would like it" we're in a carnival.

I pull his hand across the people and stop in front of the gigantic rollercoaster. I smile widely and hurry him to follow me. We get sitten fast and I'm so excited I just want to make out with him in the place. The ride is full of loops and I scream with joy, swinging my arms up as the ride goes on. When it finished I turn to Finn and he smiles to me. It is only after a few minutes I start feeling sick. I stop on my tracks and hug my stomach. I kneel a little and now the pain in my arms seem to increase and I want to throw up.

Fin turns smiling, but his smile is replaced by a worried look immediately when he sees me. He kneels beside me and puts a hand in my back "hey, you okay?"

I shake my head and look to the left where I see a bathroom. I hurry towards it and throw up for about a minute while Finn rubs my back and whispers soothing words. When I'm done I walk weakly, with his help, and smile a little "I should've gone to the bathroom before the ride"

"I'm sorry Marcy, this is my fault" he has a troubled look in his face "maybe I should take you home so-"

"No!" I gasp out scared "no! Back home no! I'm okay, just a little dizzy"

He sits me in a stool aside from the path and kneels down holding my hands "you are starting to worry me"

"It's nothing" I say avoiding his gaze "I'm okay. I just don't wanna go home"

"Why?" He insists "why not?"

"Because no" I say angrily.

"Fine" he stands up, clearly annoyed "then I'll take you to my place. There's something going on in your house"

"It's nothing" I insist. I stand up to yell at him for how inconsiderate he is but he jerks my arm pulls up my sleeve by force. He looks at me with widened eyes and then at the bruises. I jerk my arm away and pull down the sleeve, sitting on the stool again.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" He says angrily. I had never seen him so alarmed.

"Its no-" I try to say but he cuts me.

"Stop saying it's nothing and tell me what happened!" He raises his voice but doesn't scream.

"I..." I can't prevent a tear from falling down my cheek "m-my dad...he came drunk last week and went crazy. H-he started screaming something about my mom and then started beating me up" my tone keeps getting angry "I couldn't do anything about it! So I just let him beat me up and it hurts! And he's been coming drunk every night so I just started hiding upstairs locked in my room. But yesterday..." I close my eyes remembering him "yesterday he kicked my door open and I tried to defend myself but he turned angrier and continued until almost one in the morning"

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" He says angrily, but it's not directed to me.

"Because he said if I said something he would do worst next time"

"Today you'll sleep in my house" I look up at him and he pulls me up and hugs me tight, caressing my hair "okay?"

"But he will be angry and-"

"I don't care two fucks about what he thinks" he holds my face in his hands and looks me in the eye "I won't let him hurt you anymore" I nod "understand? I won't let him" he pulls me back to his warm embrace and holds me tight. Finally I will sleep safe tonight.


End file.
